The new cultivar was discovered as an induced mutation using the known chemical colchicine, of Hosta hybrid ‘Praying Hands’ unpatented. ‘Hands Up’ was discovered by the inventor, Marco Fransen, a citizen of the Netherlands in October of 2008, at a research facility in Ter Aar, The Netherlands. The intent of the breeding program was to create new tetraploid Hosta hyrids with stronger foliage and plant vigor.
Directly after discovery of the tetraploid mutation, the inventor initiated cultivation in tissue culture, during October of 2008, in a commercial laboratory in Iribov Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. ‘Hands Up’ was first propagated in the same commercial laboratory in Iribov Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands by tissue culture. Subsequently ‘Hands Up’ has been reproduced by micro-propagation and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through several generations.